Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150226183144/@comment-25919005-20150228222647
We're sprinting. Elliot is muttering instructions again as she leads us. “Don't turn, into this hallway, watch out for the phone on the outside of this office....” I tire quickly. Elliot notices and tells us to keep going for one corner. We slow down and duck into a room. Jess quickly gets up from sitting on a desk and walks over to us. She hugs me. “What...?” Liam demands. “I'll explain later,” Jess says. “Elliot knows an exit. And the patrols for us won't be active until...um...tonight again.” “But isn't it in lockdown?” “Yeah, but there's a way to get out. I'll explain.” Jess pulls out a cat carrier. “Rex!” I yell as quietly as I can, picking up the carrier. Liam tries to take it and I glare at him. I feel braver and we start to run again. We climb stairs, turning at seemingly random times. This part of the building looks like it's never been used. We reach a door that barely seems sealed. “Okay,” Elliot says. “I'll leave and distract them. Come out 10 seconds after me.” We nod and back up. She opens the door and runs out screaming, leaving the door open. As I count, I hear her running, and others following her frantically. I'm guessing that she had some help distracting them from Liam's power. “Go!” Jess whispers. We run out of the open door. Elliot is pretending to be calmed down by a bunch of police officers. Liam, Jess, and I sneak away for another block or so. I remember Jess saying that the patrol wouldn't be active. So we find a hotel. I want to sleep. It's been a very long day. But Jess starts to explain things. “Elliot has Government Intuition. She understands how they work and can even understand their facilities. I don't know quite how her power works, but it does. When I came into the building earlier, Elliot was able to realize that I shouldn't be there. She told me that Rex had been found at Maureen's house and that the government would start to send out patrols.” I stroke Rex and glare at Liam. “I told you that we should have brought him.” He sighs and glowers at the cat while Jess continues, speaking loudly lest Liam retaliate. “I told her that you would probably follow her. She said that you might be captured, but she would be able to help you escape and the patrol would have been called off.” Am I really that predictable? "And she told me what to do. So I used my cloaking to get access to the cameras and microphones in the cell and other places and turned the recording of them off. But I was able to see that you were okay. Later, when you were hiding in the courtroom with no functioning cameras, I called the security breach and lockdown. Make sense?” I nod. It sort of does. I curl up on the couch and sleep. At least nobody is forcing me to brush my teeth. Rex curls up. I hope that the government didn't hurt him. I'm glad that I have my kitty back, at least.